the_frontiers_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Events/notes
An un-official reference section for the info\dates provided in the article. (Usually I put it in talk, but since the Wikia replaced the talk page with damn comment system, it can't be used for anything but chat) All reference points are relative to Year 3472, the start of The Frontiers Saga story - "The year is 3472". On Earth * Sector wars in the 23rd century. - "the sector wars of the twenty-third century." * Stasis technology 24th century- "Nathan had read everything he could find in the Aurora’s database about stasis technology from the twenty-fourth century" * The bio-digital plague spread a millennia ago. - "The Earth is recovering from 1,000 years of darkness and despair caused by a bio-digital plague", "first reported case of the bio-digital plague on Earth was in 2435 .. A year later, the digital version showed up, and they locked down the Data Ark. * population on Earth start to increase again after more than two hundred years - "It took more than two hundred years just for the population to start to increase again" * Earth begun to industrialize two hundred years ago. - "My world had only begun to industrialize once more a mere two hundred years ago" * Data Ark had been discovered a century ago. - "century ago when the Data Ark had been discovered", "It was discovered nearly nine hundred years later", "Within seventy years, we were building the Defender class ships in orbit." * Earth was reinventing propeller-driven aircraft a hundred years ago. * Earth defense Fleet "was only about thirty years old". * Earth learn of Jung little over twenty years ago. - "we only learned of their existence a little over twenty years ago." * Jung Dynasty take-over of the core systems more than decade ago (except Earth. Alpha Centauri)- "Orbital Assembly Platform constructed more than a decade earlier, just after the Earth had learned of the Jung Dynasty" * Earth construct the Orbital Assembly Platform more than decade ago - "Nathan remembered that the facility had been constructed more than a decade earlier" In PC * Ta'Kara military tried to force the Doctrine of Origins. Sparking a violent backlash that quickly spread throughout all of Ta’Akar space. A rebellion erupted that has been going on for more than two decades. * Ta’Akar conquered the “Ybaran system maybe ten years ago - "It was conquered just recently by the Ta’Akar—maybe ten years ago." * Ta'Akara conquered the Darvano system thirty-five years ago - "It was originally an ally of the Ta’Akar. They were conquered and forced to accept the rule of Caius just over thirty years ago." "The Prime Minister ... recalled the decisions his predecessors had made to surrender to the Ta’Akar thirty-five years ago" * Tug was lost in action more than thirty years ago. Commander Dumar moved and lived on Aitkenna thirty tears since. The rest * Tanna settlement in the 72 Herculis system, was settled in 2416. "At the time the Ark was locked down, the Tanna settlement was only twenty-two years old" * The Jung occupy Tanna in ~ 3440 - "subjugation my people endured for more than three decades" * Jung Dynasty take over Alpha Centauri system nine months ago.(EP1) - "Alpha Centauri—the closest system to Earth—was the last to fall, not even a month ago." more accurate Intel later: "Jung took the system nine months ago" Recent events * Jung invaded Earth aprox. two month after ep1. * Aurora spent in the PC four month "They had been gone for only four months" *